


To See The World (Hopes We Have)

by palmergershwin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmergershwin/pseuds/palmergershwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian and Isabela tries to raise money for a trip to Tevinter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See The World (Hopes We Have)

The jar in the Hawke condo was almost full with money, filled with time. It was Marian and Isabela’s Tevinter trip money. No one touched it, knowing they would face angry shouting from the both girls. But they also didn’t touch it as they knew how much it mattered to them.

It was Marian who suggested going to a trip when they graduated from high school. “We can raise money from dancing in the streets!” she exclaimed. They were both wannabe dancers who could entertain people when they wanted. “Didn’t you say you wanted to see the world? We can start there!”

Isabela loved the sea and travelling like they were parts of her body. She cherished them, cared for them, and she would do anything to archive them as a goal.

“Why not?” said Isabela, joy and excitement shining through her eyes. Marian felt a knot in her stomach from the sigh of that light, brushing off it as anxiety.

Marian and Isabela were friends since the elementary school. They decided in going the same high school as both of them couldn’t find the courage to separate themselves from the other. They were bonded for life, Marian loved to say.

To Marian, Isabela was everything she wanted to be. Beautiful, independent, strong and she knew what she wanted. She had the ambition to archive it too, no matter what stood before her, including her mother.

Isabela’s mom was…old fashioned, Marian would say, unlike the phrases her friend liked to use. She wanted her daughter to marry a rich man and have a nice life, not wanting her to have unreachable dreams like “traveling” or “being a ship captain”. Marian wondered if she knew how much her daughter hated her, as she was everything her mother didn’t want her to be.

“Don’t hesitate to punch a pervert if he tries to do something.” Isabela said without worry in her voice. “Remember the moves I taught you.” They were in their way to a crowded street, filled with people with cash. It was their first day, sky full with sunshine and occasionally with fluffy clouds. When the train stopped in Hightown, they went out hand in hand. Isabela’s confidence was mesmerizing and soon, it embraced Marian too.

Marian put down a plain hat, welcoming all the money they were hoping to get and they started to dance. They were practicing for weeks now, every move memorized, every step taken by heart. Their hips, their hands, their bodies… Everything about them was harmonized thanks to years spent together.

Marian felt her heart beating like drums. She knew it wasn’t because of dancing, as she did it countless times alone. But when she was with Isabela, when her body was one with hers, her body would set herself on fire, suffocating her. Sweating, the sun, her pulse, everything screamed Isabela’s name. She was enjoying it with her every cell but she was also terrified, as she didn’t know what it was.

Two years later, when they finished half of the high school, everything changed slightly. She knew it was a slight difference because afterwards, nothing really changed in her life. Isabela was there as she has been all those years and her body was still close to her but this time, way closer.

She didn’t know how she found the courage. She didn’t know how she dared to kiss her. But they were in a park, it was dark and they were racing on the swings. They stopped after some time and she looked at Isabela, her dark skin shinning with moon and she knew what she wanted. She also knew what Isabela wanted when she turned her gaze, smiling sweetly at her.

There weren’t fireworks or something else exploding. There was just beating of their hearts and their lips moving together. Still, it felt like a dream or wishful daydreaming but when Marian woke up with Isabela in her arms next day, she knew it happened, for real this time.

They counted the money anxiously at the day they graduated. That should have been enough, with their dancing and Marian’s mother secretly putting some money now and then. But still, their hearts were racing with fear and anxiety.

“This…isn’t enough.” Marian said with her voice breaking. She couldn’t face her lover. She couldn’t see the disappointment in her face. She couldn’t do that to herself.

But as she was about to cry, she heard her loved one’s laughing. “Come on, Hawke!” she shouted. Marian raised her gaze from the table and looked at her, frowning slightly.

“We just have to raise money a few more years and then we will have this trip, I promise.” She was smiling sweetly and with confidence and it was enough to make Marian smile too.

Three years later, while Marian was studying magic and Isabela was busy with combat lessons, Isabela came with news. Her face was brighter than the sun and the moon but it still made her lover anxious with unknown reasons.

“I got accepted into a ship.” she said with a voice that could bloom roses in someone’s heart. It was full with hope and happiness and Marian felt selfish because of her sadness.  
“That…is great, love.” she managed to say with teary eyes. She pulled her to a tight hug, trying to conceal her tears. How could she be upset when her love archived her dream, even though it meant she was going away? How could she be so selfish, she wondered.

“You can come too, if you want?” she heard Bella’s voice. She pulled away quickly to face her, to understand if she was serious. “They are looking for a mage too, for healing and stuff like that.” Her face was beaming with sunshine as her words came out from her lips.

  
Marian kissed her without words as they weren’t needed anymore.

  
Next week, as they were waving goodbye to Hawke’s family from the ship, there were hand in hand again. They knew it was the start of something big, something new. Their story was just starting and it was going to be glorious.

“I love you.” Marian said, without looking at Isabela’s eyes. She heard a laugh from her lover’s mouth, her heart stopping for a second.  
“I love you too, my love."  
“Even more than the sea.”


End file.
